


Famous Last Words

by sosoane1



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, My Chemical Romance References, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosoane1/pseuds/sosoane1
Summary: A small part of the life of River and the Tenth Doctor explored through the lyrics to the song Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance.





	Famous Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Listening or reading the lyrics of the song is strongly suggested seeing as it can help understand this work and it’s simply a good song

River and the Doctor rush back into the TARDIS followed by a troop of Santaren. The Doctor can barely catch his breath as the TARDIS started to take off. Looking up at the consol he could see River sending both of them into the time vortex.

She looks so determined, just like she did back then. Back when I first met her and there were thousand of live at stakes, there was my life at stake. What she did that day.  
River noticies the Doctor staring at her and so she shoots him a smile. The one type of smile she reserves for the man that holds her heart no matter what face he holds  
But who is she, even now I have no idea. Did she really know me? Yes. Yes, she did, she is getting to know me right now but she already knows me. How much the she know? Where those her heart fall? She gave up her life for me and there is nothing I can do or say to change that part. It seems that memory cast a shadow the bright light that is my time with her. So little time.

If only I could ask him why he looks at me with such dispare. He barely knows me but he seems hopeless. If only I could tell you my love of all the adventures we will have. Even if I could poor my soul out to you, you wouldn’t understand it would you? How incomplete I feel without you. Sadly this life of yours demands something I can not offer, companionship. And you know what else demands companionship? Love. All I want is to tell you how much I love you but I can’t speak. I can’t break your rules. I’m sorry my love. 

The TARDIS lands. As River approaches the door the Doctor asks: 

\- Where are we?

\- I don’t know. Why don’t we find out the old fashion way?

River and The Doctor both walk into what looks like a hotel lobby. The Doctor looks at River who marches in like she own the place.

I’ve never realise how her hair looks like it’s made of gold when the light hits it. It seems to be shining. It reminds me of the planet called midnight, if it was made of gold instead of diamonds, too beautiful for the mortal eyes and can only be seen thru glass.

Behind the lobby desk stood a very large and very dark mirror, like it had survived a fire. 

This mirror looks the way I feel. I understand the appeal of shush a decoration, like looking into another world. I don’t need any mirror to show me that this isn’t as it should be, all I have to do is look beside me.

I don’t why I think these thing. It’s seems so complicated, but she makes it look like a game. A game where the rules aren't explained. I missing so many pieces to this puzzle it feels incomplete. 

\- After all that running, I could go for a small nap. What do you say?

River says this knowing full well the Doctor does not sleep a lot. All she wants is to be alone with him where she know they won't be in danger and can’t cause any danger, also somewhere else then the TARDIS. 

-Sure

The Doctor shrugs. River books a room for a few hours. They enter the room after sliding the key card one way and then the other way and then the other way again. A wall to wall and ceiling to floor window was first noticed by both of them. Its seems like the three suns of this planet wanted to blind them as they flooded the room with light. The Doctor manages to pull the curtains as River flops on one of the beds in the room. River falls into a deep sleep within seconds. The Doctor decided to inspect the room.

First let's check the bathroom. Oh it has those shower bathtub thing. Who ever invented those was smart. And are those? Yes they are, little shampoo and soap samples, how sweet. The real question is do they smell good. That's disappointing. And there is a toilet with a single roll of toilet paper that is almost out great. At least there isn’t any mold-never mind. What about the mini fridge. I did see a mini fridge right? Yes and what is inside-alcohol why is there always alcohol why not some nice apple juice? There isn’t even a TV in here! What am supposed to do? If only all hotel had a convenient book that I could read.

After a few minutes, the Doctor has had time to explore the hole of this small hotel room. He finally decided to sit on the other bed. Bored, he looks at River.  
She looks so peaceful. The first time I asked you this, you looked so broken that I had ask. But now as you sleep, I can’t repent for my mistake of the past. Unafraid I ask:

-Who are you to me?

A few hours past and the Doctor has somehow manage to fall asleep. 

Is he, sleeping? I’ve never seen him sleep. I didn’t know I had firsts left. I can’t help but ask how can this you learn to love me? I wish I could ask him if he did, ask you if you will. There are thing even you, foolish wondere, can not fix. I am not afraid to keep on living without a you that knows me. I am not afraid to walk this world alone. If you would, just for once, stay with me for long enough you would find that whatever happens in your past that scares you I will forgive you. And I will never stop coming home to you no matter who you might be on that particular day.

-Always and Completely Forgiven.


End file.
